


¡Feliz cumpleaños, rubia!

by Hannia_A



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nathaniel, Castiel usando un traje de policía, Complete, Completo, Feliz cumpleaños Nathaniel, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Nathaniel, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Top Castiel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannia_A/pseuds/Hannia_A
Summary: "Fuiste un chico muy malo, Nathaniel".Castiel y Nathaniel llevan varios años ya como pareja y pese a vivir juntos, sus trabajos se empeñan en separarlos. En especial cuando Castiel tiene que salir de gira durante el cumpleaños de Nathaniel.El día llega y todo anuncia que  Nathaniel va a pasarlo solo, ¿o no?
Relationships: Castiel (My Candy Love)/Nathaniel (My Candy Love), Castiel/Nathaniel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	¡Feliz cumpleaños, rubia!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el arte de Rumple: 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/btrumple

El sonido de la incesante alarma hizo que Nathaniel abriera los ojos, aun cuando lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo hasta pasado el mediodía. Estiró su mano para alcanzar el celular de la mesita de noche y apagarlo, regreso a acurrucarse en las sabanas. Cinco minutos más, se dijo.

Nathaniel nunca fue de los que despiertan tarde, al contrario, era propio de sí ser madrugador, le salía por naturalidad, en especial si era porque tenía algún tipo de compromiso. Detesta la impuntualidad. Sin embargo, la noche anterior se había quedado despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada esperando la llamada de su candente novio, Castiel.

Un pelirrojo teñido, musculoso, encantador, con sonrisa de príncipe y preciosos ojos de color grises con toques profundos de azul. Su novio era chistoso, pícaro, seductor, romántico y, sobre todo, jodidamente caliente. Además de una estrella de rock famosa.

No obstante, también era malhumorado, desagradable, irónico, holgazán, quejumbroso y no poseía trasero en absoluto, pero no era hora de hablar de los defectos.

Nathaniel había estado profundamente enamorado de él.

Si, "había" en pasado.

Porque ese "hijo de puta con cabello de menstruación" olvidó su cumpleaños.

Y Nathaniel no iba a dejar pasar eso.

Resopló cuando la preocupación por llegar tarde y lo acontecido la noche previa no le dejaron seguir durmiendo. Paso sus manos por su cara intentando aliviar la tensión, se quedó un rato mirando el techo, imaginando miles de maneras de matar a Castiel.

Este era el primer cumpleaños que iban a pasar separados desde que se conocen, dado que, Castiel se había ido de gira con su banda. Su carrera estaba en pleno apogeo, así que no podía darse el lujo de tener caprichos y negarse a ir para quedarse con su novio. El día antes de su partida, habían hecho el amor toda la noche; susurrándose lo mucho que se amaban y llenándose de besos, además de prometerse llamar todos los días.

Claro que la promesa no pudo ser completamente llevada a cabo, porque el pelirrojo tenía conciertos y entrevistas, y Nathaniel también poseía su propio trabajo, por lo que apenas si habían hablado en estos meses. Se esforzaban, haciendo videollamadas por Skype, sobreponiéndose al cansancio y distintos husos horarios.

Nathaniel estuvo despierto esperando la llamada del amor de su vida, él habría jurado que lo llamaría justo a media noche.

Pero no paso.

Se levantó de la cama, ignorando el dolor constante en su pecho. Extrañaba a Castiel a morir, claro que era capaz de vivir por sí mismo, él limpiaba, cocinaba y hasta salía con sus amigos de vez en cuando, pero no era lo mismo, porque Castiel era la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de sus días.

Extrañaba su terrible sentido del humor y sus comentarios sarcásticos. Que dejara su ropa en el baño siempre, los masajes que le propinaba cada vez que sus músculos dolían por pasar horas frente a la computadora; las cosas simples como su voz, su olor, escucharlo tocar, y ser tocado.

Fue hasta la ducha, dispuesto a comenzar su día, ¿qué importaba si no lo llamaba? Tal vez continuaba durmiendo, después de todo, aún era muy temprano y el día de ayer Castiel tuvo un concierto en Madrid, España. Debe de estar terriblemente cansado.

Nathaniel era un escritor bastante reconocido. Sus libros eran realmente buenos, además de poseer un alto índice de ventas. Su último proyecto, una saga de ciencia ficción, había sido un total bum, tanto así, que ya se habían comenzado las negociaciones de la venta de derechos para una posible adaptación cinematográfica.

Justo por eso, pese a trabajar desde casa, fue llamado a la editorial, para revisar los últimos detalles de la venta y los acuerdos. Nathaniel estaba muy emocionado por ver a su pequeña creación ser exhibida en la gran pantalla.

Y, sin embargo, Castiel no estaba.

No podía culparlo, a fin de cuentas, el rubio comprendía que, así como el perseguía sus sueños, el guitarrista también lo hacía. Estaba increíblemente feliz de que ambos pudieran hacer lo que amaban.

Salió del departamento, luego de alimentar a su gata, Blanca, y darle un par de mimos. Castiel detestaba los gatos, menos a Blanca, a ella la "soportaba". Durante un tiempo tuvieron a Demonio, un perro que fue regalado de cumpleaños por la madre del pelirrojo, pero era un perro muy viejo y había muerto hace tiempo.

Vivían en un lujoso apartamento en un vecindario tranquilo en París, llevando una vida pacífica y relajada, ambos estaban plenamente feliz estando juntos. Tenían diez años de relación y cinco viviendo juntos. Nathaniel a veces se preguntaba cómo fue que "el chico con el que iba a terminar en dos semanas", se convirtió en algo estable y permanente.

Una vez que tomo un taxi e indico el destino. Tomó su teléfono para buscar a su hermana, Amber, en la lista. Eran mellizos, así que quería desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Ella era una prestigiosa modelo, posaba para marcas importantes como Hérmes, Chanel o Louis Vuitton, asimismo, participa en eventos de gran lujo como las Fashion Weeks o París Haute Couture Fashion Show. Era la única integrante de su familia con la cual todavía mantenía contacto.

Nathaniel siempre tuvo claro que le gustaban los hombres. No necesito tener ni una experiencia con mujeres porque era consciente que no le traían en lo más mínimo, no obstante, nunca pudo manifestar su orientación, pues su familia era terriblemente homofóbica. Tuvo relaciones con un par de chicos, escondiéndose y besándose en callejones o detrás de arbustos, cosas simples que nunca llegaron a nada más que un par de encuentros y besos. Era muy cauteloso con su secreto, siempre teniendo precaución con los chicos que salía y que nadie en la escuela se enterara.

Hasta que conoció a Castiel, tenía diecisiete años y estaba en su último año, habían transferido al pelirrojo a su clase por problemas con otros compañeros. Quedó enganchado por completo. De alguna manera, hicieron clic desde la primera vez, volviéndose inseparables, cuando se di cuenta, ya estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de él.

Al de ojos grises le gustaban tanto las chicas como los chicos, en ese entonces, estaba emancipado, gracias a eso, no tuvieron problemas en concretar "sesiones de estudio" que terminaban en encuentros calientes. Comenzaron una relación que creyeron pasajera, que no funcionaria, no tenían ni idea de que el otro era el indicado. Estuvieron saliendo en secreto durante un año entero hasta que el rubio se cansó de fingir ser algo que no era para complacer a otros.

En el momento que Nathaniel cumplió dieciocho, fue hora de hablar con sus padres, terminó siendo echado de casa y de la familia. Él estaba bien, se lo había esperado, no quería ser parte de unos hipócritas como ellos. Vivió con Castiel un par de días mientras lograba conseguir empleo y encontrar un lugar que pudiera pagar. Se fue a los dos meses del departamento del pelirrojo. Fueron a la misma universidad y siguieron saliendo, teniendo sus altas y bajas como en cualquier relación, incluso llegaron a terminar una vez por un breve periodo de tiempo, a causa de una absurda pelea que Nathaniel ya ni recordaba.

Comenzaron a vivir juntos a los veintidós y ahora ahí estaban, en su cumpleaños número veintiocho

Anunciar su relación al público fue...complicado. Al principio solo eran "los amigos que viven juntos porque se conocen desde hace años", aunque siempre existieron rumores entre ambos. No era normal que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, que Castiel subiera historias a Instagram o fotografías de los dos. Que se respondieran sus tweets o que muchas veces fueran captados por paparazzis tomados de las manos. Además de esas veces que se dejan "te amo" en sus publicaciones.

Pero, es que, no querían esconderse, se amaban y ya estaba. No obstante, los representantes de Castiel sugirieron que esperara hasta que tuviera algo de reconocimiento antes de anunciar su orientación sexual. Hace ya dos años que lo habían hecho público y todo fue un caos en ese momento.

Las fanáticas locas de Castiel obsesionadas con él no dejaban de mandarle mensajes diciendo que ellas lo "volverían hombre", como si salir con un chico le quitara su hombría. Fueron la foto de la opinión publica durante mucho tiempo y de las opiniones homofóbicas de varias personas. Al menos la homosexualidad ya era aceptada en Francia.

Nathaniel detestaba ser el centro de atención, que las personas estuvieran pendientes todo el tiempo de su vida, esperando que cometiera un error para juzgarlo y criticarlo sin piedad alguna, pero por Castiel, valía la pena.

Él también tenía a su pequeño mundito de fans, eran mucho menos que los del pelirrojo, claro, pero los tenía, personas que lo admiraban y seguían con locura sus libros, mandando mensajes y cartas a diario al halagando sus obras. Nathaniel los amaba, estaba eternamente agradecido.

Actualmente, la situación estaba más tranquila, los medios se habían acostumbrado a su relación, así como los fans. El guitarrista ahora podía subir historias o fotografías demostrando su amor por el rubio y ya no era un chisme total. La gente se había acostumbrado a que no iban a separarse.

Nathaniel paso todo el día en la editorial, reunión tras reunión, firmando papeles y teniendo interminables charlas con su editor sobre el futuro de su obra. Al final, cerraron el trato poco después del mediodía, justo a tiempo para reunirse con su mejor amigo.

—Nos vemos, Nathaniel. Feliz cumpleaños —se despidió el editor de Nathaniel, Adrien.

Tenían muy buena relación, habían estado trabajando juntos desde que Nathaniel público su primer libro, hace cinco años.

—Gracias, Adrien. Ya casi tengo listo mi próximo proyecto, así que espéralo —respondió, Sonrió antes de darse un apretón de manos de despedida.

Nathaniel salió del edificio para ir a reunirse con su mejor amigo, Armin. Él trabajaba como creador de videojuegos para una gran compañía, se habían conocido durante el instituto y su amistad continuaba hasta ahora.

Estaba muy emocionado por lo que había logrado hoy. ¡El primer libro de su saga, su bebe, iba a ser adaptado a una película! Y si tenía un buen recibimiento y ventas altas, había posibilidades de hacer lo mismo con el resto de los libros. Nathaniel no podía con el recocido. Le entraron unas ganas inmensas de llamar a Castiel y contarle, pero se contuvo. Todavía no lo había llamado y pese a que sabía que era tonto de su parte ser orgulloso, se sentía enojado con él por olvidar su cumpleaños.

Entro al local de comida, percibiendo el olor a comida chatarra, su estómago rugió de inmediato, estaba hambriento. Armin, un chico de su edad, con cabello azabache y ojos azules, levanto la mano por sobre la gente para indicarle su ubicación.

—¡Hey, delegado! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, viejo! —exclamo, se unieron en un abrazo.

Nathaniel rio, estaba feliz de ver a su amigo. Desde que eran unos adultos con trabajo se veían cada vez menos. Sin embargo, era consciente de que él estaría siempre que lo necesitara.

—Gracias, Armin. Es increíble verte.

Tomaron asiento e inmediatamente la mesera se acercó a dejarles el menú. Era un viejo local cerca de su antigua escuela, donde no encontrabas más que comida grasienta, era su lugar favorito. Venían a este lugar desde que eran unos adolescentes.

—Mierda, estamos envejeciendo —dijo el azabache fingiendo una expresión de tristeza.

—¿Qué? Todavía ni llegamos a los treinta —contesto el rubio—. Ser un adulto difícil, ¿eh?

—Ni lo menciones —Suspiro—. Aún recuerdo cuando decía que no quería casarme y ahora mírame, a punto de tener una hija.

Armin se había casado hace dos años con una compañera de su trabajo, Diana. Y ahora, su queridísima esposa estaba embarazada de niñas gemelas

—Cierto, ¿cómo está Diana? —pregunto el rubio.

La mesera se acercó a ellos para tomar su orden, retirándose poco después.

—Todo ha estado bien, no ha habido complicaciones. De vez en cuando está muy hormonal y se pone a llorar o se enfada conmigo, pero ya aprendí que lo mejor que puedo hacer es abrazarla y decirle que la amo —rio—. No puedo esperar a que las niñas lleguen, serán igual que Alexy y yo.

Alexy, era otro amigo de Nathaniel y hermano gemelo de Armin. Los tres fueron realmente buenos amigos en el instituto. Habían querido invitarlo también a la reunión, pero él se encontraba de viaje en Grecia con su novio, Kentin.

Nathaniel pensó en si debía contarle o no a Armin sobre lo acontecido con su libro, pero prefirió esperar, quería que Castiel fuera el primero en saberlo.

—¿Cuando llega, Alexy? ¿Le está yendo bien con Eleonor?

Alexy y Kentin, después de mucho tiempo, habían logrado adoptar a una niña de siete años de nombre Eleonor, la niña se estaba adaptando bien y para celebrar el acontecimiento y estrechar lazos, se fueron de vacaciones familiares.

—Si, al parecer ella se está muy feliz —respondió el azabache—. Dice que tener dos papás es el doble de diversión —Sonrió—. A todo esto, ¿qué hay de Castiel y tú? ¿Piensan adoptar?

Nathaniel se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado. Siempre le apenaba estos temas.

—Para adoptar tienes que estar casado primero —bromeo—. Pero, realmente no creo que lo hagamos, al menos no pronto. Yo estoy con lo de mis libros y él esta con sus giras, no podríamos dedicarle el tiempo que necesita.

La mesera llegó a entregar los pedidos y con eso se dio por terminada la conversación. Comenzaron a comer, charlando de temas triviales y los acontecimientos recientes que habían pasado en sus vidas. Armin hablaba de lo caótico que era hacerte a la idea de que tenías que cuidar a otro ser humano, además de todas las compras y cuidados que iba a necesitar. Mientras, Nathaniel hablaba del nuevo juguete de Blanca.

También recordaron sus tiempos de juventud desenfrenada, los lugares que visitaron, las travesuras que cometieron, los dramas y líos que tuvieron que pasar, entre muchas otras cosas.

Al comenzar a hacerse tarde, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante. Se despidieron con un abrazo, Nathaniel le hizo prometer que le avisara cuando fuera hora de que Diana diera a luz. Armin volvió a desearle feliz cumpleaños para luego irse por caminos diferentes.

Ese día en específico estaba haciendo algo de frio, el aire calaba en el rostro del rubio. Sentía las manos increíblemente gélidas, las froto un poco y soplo en ellas para luego meterlas en sus bolsillos. Tuvo que tomar el metro, ya que no pudo hallar un taxi. Gracias al cielo, estaba despejado, por lo que pudo encontrar asiento. Suspiro y se masajeo el cuello, esta era la primera vez que salía en toda la semana.

Había estado trabajando como loco en su nuevo proyecto, planteando la estructura y trama de la historia. Nathaniel era muy meticuloso, cuidaba cada detalle ya que no soportaba los vacíos argumentales o descuidos. Tenía mucha fe en este nuevo proyecto, en especial porque se estaba aventurando a escribir géneros completamente a legado a lo que convencional escribía: el romance y drama.

Cuando llego a su edificio, le entraron unas ganas inmensas de dormir, pese a un ser temprano. Tal vez podría llamar a Castiel, tragándose su orgullo y luego ir a la cama. No era su mejor cumpleaños, pero no se quejaba. Haber visto a Armin había sido fenomenal.

Llegó hasta su departamento, se preparó para ingresar la contraseña en el tablero, más un sonido extraño lo detuvo. Frunció el ceño y agudizó el oído, era música. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta, encontrando las luces apagadas, pero con una tenue iluminación por una gran cantidad de velas en todo el departamento. Distinguió que la música era justamente del álbum que Castiel le había dedicado.

Dio un par de pasos, estaba pasmado. Recorrió todo el lugar, notando el ambiente romántico, en la sala de estar había una serie de mantas colgadas hacia arriba y otro par en el suelo, lleno de mullidos cojines, formando algo así como un fuerte. Se acerque para mirar mejor, había una cubeta con vino tinto y un par de copas, también se hallaban aperitivos como fresas con chocolate. El refugio estaba cubierto por luces de navidad dándole un aspecto privado.

—¿Qué es...? —La pregunta quedo en el aire, pues unos brazos rodearon a Nathaniel.

—Hola, rubia —ronroneo.

De inmediato, el escritor se giró para encontrarse con la imagen de su novio, sonriendo ladinamente sin soltarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Como? No entiendo —Nathaniel no cabía en su asombro, su novio debería de estar en un vuelo con destino a los Estados Unidos para su próximo concierto.

Castiel sonrió más ampliamente, se sentía morir de amor. Estar sin Nathaniel durante los tres meses que llevaba su gira mundial era agotador y desesperante. Despertar sin él en sus brazos y no oír sus reclamos no haber sacado la basura era insoportable. Sentía que hace una eternidad que no se veían, extrañaba sus ojos amielados, sus rasgos fuertes y marcados como él adulto que era, su estrecha cintura, sus labios suaves y apetitosos, sus manos que siempre estaban frías. Lo necesitaba.

—Hice un par de modificaciones en mi gira —contesto, prestando más atención a admirar la belleza de su novio que en la explicación—. Cambie mi fecha de Estados Unidos por la que tengo aquí en Paris para poder estar en tu cumpleaños, lo anuncié desde hace meses en Twitter, pero como rara vez usas las redes, no te entraste. Quería que fuera sorpresa.

—Cass... —susurro Nathaniel. Su corazón se encogió por el acto de su novio.

—No soportaba la idea de que pasarás este día solo. Por eso, a primera hora tome un vuelo desde España, pero cuando llegue no estabas, así que tuve tiempo de preparar todo esto. Perdón por no haberte llamado, quería sorprenderte.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Nathaniel se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo. Atacando esos labios que tanto había añorado. Se unieron en un beso intenso, lleno de pasión y amor.

—Eres un idiota, Castiel, creí que habías olvidado mi cumpleaños —dijo Nathaniel, la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro —. Pero eres el idiota que amo.

Regresaron a besarse, Castiel estrecho a Nathaniel contra sí, queriendo sentirlo aún más cerca. Pese a estar juntos por tanto tiempo, el tacto del otro sobre sí continuaba enloqueciéndolos, no podían tener las manos quietas al estar juntos.

Se separaron cuando el beso tomo demasiada intensidad, Castiel tomó la mano de su novio y lo guio hasta el fuerte. Ambos entraron, acurrucándose muy juntos.

—Normalmente vamos a cenar —hablo Castiel, se habían quedado acostados dándose mimos y disfrutando la compañía del otro—. Quería que fuera diferente esta vez.

—Cualquier cosa había estado bien para mí, lo sabes —El rubio pasó su nariz por el cuello de su novio, quería embriagarse de él—. Es increíble que estés aquí. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Nathaniel.

Pasaron el rato dándose besos y mimos, comiendo las fresas y con una copa de vino al lado. Castiel hablo de todos los lugares que había conocido y de lo maravillo que eran sus fans, además, agrego la parte donde siempre preguntaban por Nathaniel.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué dicen de mí? —El rubio rio ligeramente, dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—La mayoría son preguntas sobre como estas, que tal te va en tu nuevo libro, si nos está yendo bien, que como nos conocimos. Ya sabes ese tipo de cosas, todos se han acostumbrado a ti, te aman.

Castiel dio un mordisco a una de las fresas, Nathaniel de inmediato se imaginó un mejor uso para esos labios.

Dios, la abstinencia estaba haciendo estragos con él.

Ellos eran muy, MUY activos en cuanto a sexo se trataba. Castiel siempre alegaba que era lo que le daba inspiración para escribir canciones y salir al escenario. Y Nathaniel, bueno, a él le gustaba sentirse bien.

—Vaya, eso es genial —Nathaniel dio otro sorbo.

Durante una época de su vida, el antiguo delegado principal del instituto, fue realmente inseguro sobre sí mismo. El rechazo de su familia y el temor a ser juzgado causaron destrozos en él, pero un par de años en terapia le habían ayudado a manejarlo, estaba mucho más feliz con él y poseía más seguridad que antes. Claro que todavía había veces que tenía recaídas, pero estaba Castiel para recordarle lo mucho que valía.

—¿Qué ha pasado con tu libro? ¿Se vendieron los derechos?

Nathaniel guardó silencio un momento, generando expectación.

—¡Lo hice! ¡Mi libro se convertirá en una película, Castiel! —exclamo emocionado.

Castiel gritó entusiasmado y lo sostuvo de la cintura para sentarlo en su regazo y repartir muchos besos por su rostro.

—¡Eso es genial, Nathaniel! ¡Mierda, sabía que lo harías, cariño!

Volvieron a besarse para sellar ese momento. La botella de vino estaba casi vacía y las fresas se habían acabado. Dieron rienda suelta a sus pasiones y aventuraron sus manos más abajo. Las lenguas hicieron acto de presencia y todo indicaba que sería una noche desenfrenada de sexo sudoroso y húmedo.

Sin embargo, Nathaniel se apartó.

—Espera —dijo entre jadeos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Déjame darme una ducha antes, tengo que encargarme del asunto, no quiero que tengamos un accidente y...

El guitarrista comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello de Nathaniel, impidiendo que continuara hablando. Él era demasiado sensible.

—Esta bien, no pasara nada —murmuró contra su piel.

Sus manos comenzaron a colarse entre su camisa, queriendo desaparecer la ropa lo antes posible. No obstante, Nathaniel fue más rápido y se zafó del agarre, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—De verdad tengo que hacerlo —reitero. Estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y su reparación agitada—. Q-quiero hacerlo muchas veces, por eso...

El de ojos ámbar desvió la mirada sintiéndose repentinamente apenado ante la mirada deseosa de su novio, se relamió los labios.

A Nathaniel ya no le avergonzaba como antes el dejar claro sus deseos cuando hacían el amor, pero aún a veces le intimidaba lo que podía llegar a pensar Castiel.

—Dios, vas a matarme —Se quejó Castiel —Anda ve, es una oportunidad para preparar una sorpresa que te tengo.

El escritor se levantó para irse, pero Castiel aprovecho para darle una nalgada. Nathaniel solo lo miro feo.

Una vez estuvo solo, el guitarrista se irguió a toda prisa para ir corriendo a la habitación que ambos compartían. Había colocado velas ahí también y le habría gustado poner flores como en las películas, pero Nathaniel y su estúpida alergia al polen no se lo permitió. Rebuscó entre su equipaje, cuando llegó lo único que hizo fue meterla a un rincón, después de todo, no podía quedarse mucho, por lo que no valía la pena deshacerla.

Sonrió al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, lo extendió por completo para verlo. Un traje de policía que compró en una sex-shop. A simple vista aprecia un traje común, a excepción de que era muchísimo más ajustado. Contaba con la gorra, una porra de plástico y, claro, las esposas.

Ya quería ver la cara que Nathaniel pondría.

Se vistió rápidamente, quería que todo estuviera listo para cuando saliera del baño. Se miró al espejo un par de veces, comprobando que nada desencajara. Una vez satisfecho, probó varias poses frente a la puerta, buscando la más seductora para hacer caer al rubio en sus encantos.

Comenzó a tardar demasiado, en consecuencia, el pelirrojo se impaciento. Sabía que tardaba tiempo en lavarse, él apreciaba mucho que Nathaniel lo hiciera para que no tuvieran accidentes a la hora de hacerlo, pero no podía seguir esperando.

Cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse y la perilla ser movida, se puso en posición, sonriendo ladinamente y con las esposas girando en su dedo. Nathaniel abrió la puerta, envuelto en una toalla, al levantar la vista se quedó pasmado.

—Fuiste un chico muy malo, Nathaniel —dijo Castiel, usando esa voz que sabía que el otro amaba.

El rubio no dijo nada por un par de segundos, poniendo nervioso al pelirrojo. Hasta que, por fin, estalló en una carcajada.

—Ay...no... ¿Qué...? —intentó decir entre risas, pero era tanta la diversión en su estómago que no podía detenerse.

Castiel bufo, estaba molesto por no ser tomado en serio, iba a decirle un par de cosas a Nathaniel sobre ser un malagradecido, sin embargo, el verlo así, muerto de la risa solo hizo que quisiera unirse también.

Pero no, se contuvo, debía conservar su papel y castigar a ese gato travieso.

Caminó hasta él, encerrándolo entre la puerta y él. Nathaniel paro de reír al notar la cercanía. Saco la porra del bolsillo del pantalón y la paseo desde la mejilla hasta la mandíbula del más bajo.

—Oh, no, parece que es peor de lo que creí —comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, mirándolo con falso desdén, como si fuera increíblemente sucio. Nathaniel trago saliva y se encogió en su lugar—. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en año nuevo cuando nos emborrachamos? Claro que no, eres un desastre bebiendo. Bueno, me confesaste que tenías una sucia fantasía conmigo como policía dominante —Lo tomo por la nuca, jalando un poco su cabello para darle énfasis, el escritor contuvo un chillido—. Feliz cumpleaños, rubia.

Atacó el cuello de Nathaniel, dando besos fuertes y violentos, chupando con intensidad para llenarlo de marcas por todos lados. Nathaniel gimió sonoramente al ser tomado con tanta brusquedad. La situación comenzó a calentarlo a sobre manera, el tener a Castiel así, sometiéndolo deliciosamente, su pene comenzaba a ponerse erecto.

No obstante, se sentía increíblemente avergonzado.

—Castiel...no es...no debes...ah —Intentó hablar, pero no podía cuando él pelirrojo no le daba tregua con los besos.

Había bajado hasta su pecho, mordiendo y halando sus pezones con dureza, lo suficiente como para provocarle un escalofrío combinado con dolor y placer que lo volvía loco. Clavo sus dientes en el costado de su cuerpo cuando lo escucho hablar.

—Oficial Castiel para ti. No quiero que hables sin permiso —demando, regreso a su rostro, tomándolo por las mejillas—. Quítate la toalla, necesito apreciar ese lujurioso cuerpo. Híncate ahí.

Señalo a un lado de la cama. Nathaniel se mordió el labio dudoso de si debía hacerlo o no, la vergüenza y su orgullo se lo negaban, pero a fin de cuentas esta era su fantasía y Castiel se había tomado el tiempo de querer cumplirla. Una última mirada llena de intensidad de parte del pelirrojo fue suficiente para que Nathaniel lo hiciera sin chistar. Lanzó la toalla a alguna parte de la habitación, apenándose cuando su pene se irguió erecto. Fue hasta el lugar señalado y se agacho, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

Desde ahí, pudo apreciar mejor a Castiel, como sus ojos brillaban en una rebosante lujuria, con ese deseo suyo de querer mancharlo. El uniforme le quedaba de maravilla, los músculos de sus brazos y espalda resaltaban, fuertes e imponentes. Sus piernas torneadas a causa de la estrechez del pantalón, hasta sus nalgas inexistentes lucían deliciosas. Era un orgasmo visual para Nathaniel.

El "policía" se alejó un poco para ir a sacar algo de su maleta, el más bajo intento visualizar que era, sin éxito, así que se dedicó a mirar su novio. Castiel reapareció con un objeto escondido detrás de su espalda, lo sacó cuando estuvo frente a él y se lo colocó a Nathaniel sobre la cabeza.

Eran unas orejas negras de gato. ¡De gato!

El rojo carmesí y la vergüenza terminaron de dominar a Nathaniel y se dijo que no podía hacerlo. Estaba por levantarse y quejarse sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pero las palabras murieron en su boca al ver a Castiel desabrocharse el cinturón y bajarse el cierre frente a él.

—Lámelo y no quiero protestas —ordenó.

El pene de Castiel se ostentaba imponente y firme, deseoso de ser tocado.

No era la primera vez que Nathaniel le hacía una felación, luego de todos esos años, se había acostumbrado a hacerlas, pero la circunstancia ponía demasiada presión sobre él. Pese a eso, el ver a Castiel con esa sonrisa ladeada y el fuego en sus ojos, le dijo que estaba disfrutándolo y, para que mentirse a sí mismo, él también lo hacía.

Se acercó aún más, primero paseó su mano alrededor, dando un par de bombeadas mientras se preparaba para recibir el falo en su boca. Cuando el líquido pre seminal comenzó a chorrear, supo que era hora. Comenzó proporcionando una ronda de besos alrededor con largas lamidas que iban desde la base hasta la punta. Dio un casto beso en el glande, levantando la vista para mirar a Castiel y tentarlo. Sin despegar la mirada, fue introduciendo el miembro en su boca, despacio y manejando su respiración para controlar las arcadas. El pene de Castiel era grande y grueso, y Nathaniel lo amaba.

Lo metió hasta el fondo, hasta que su nariz se encontró con la muralla de vellos negros picándole, se quedó así un momento, sintiendo como tocaba hasta el final de su garganta. Seguía respirando para controlar las lágrimas y se forzó a mover la lengua para aumentar el placer. Escuchaba a Castiel gimiendo, sus manos se aferraron al cabello rubio, desestabilizando la diadema de orejas, y empezó a mover las caderas inconscientemente.

Nathaniel movía la cabeza, introduciéndolo y volviendo a sacarlo, en un vaivén que volvía loco a Castiel.

Tenerlo así, mirándolo con lascivia irrealista, con las orejas de gato ligeramente ladeadas, las lágrimas por los bordes de sus ojos y boca salivando al tener el miembro dentro, no pudo soportarlo más. Su libido estaba al límite.

—Joder, perdón, Nathaniel —gimió el pelirrojo.

—¿A bete quebieres? —pregunto el rubio sin sacar el miembro de su boca.

El agarre en el cabello de Nathaniel se intensificó, Castiel saco su pene para después dar una fuerte estocada. Follo la boca de Nathaniel sin descanso, entrando y saliendo libremente. Nathaniel puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en manejar las arcadas, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos violentamente. No quiso detener a Castiel, ya que, pese a la nublada vista, pudo captar su expresión muriendo de placer, así como sus gemidos. Reanudo los movimientos de su lengua, llevando al guitarrista al borde de la locura.

Soltando un brutal gruñido, se corrió en la boca de Nathaniel, jalando su cabello y arremetiendo hasta el fondo.

Nathaniel tuvo que tragar el semen cuando empezó a ahogarse. Lo trago como pudo, escapándose por los bordes de su boca al no poder contenerlo. En el momento que Castiel saco su miembro, el rubio tosió descontrolado.

—Debiste haberme avisado, al menos —se quejó con la voz rasposa.

—Lo siento, no puede parar —Alargó una mano para acariciar su cabello y acomodar las orejas.

El pelirrojo tomo a su novio y lo levantó para depositarlo sobre la cama. Unió sus labios con él, empotrando su lengua. Se besaron apasionadamente tocando el cuerpo del otro. Nathaniel desabotono la camisa del de ojos grises, sin quitarla por completo, coló sus manos por su torso, tocando toda la piel expuesta.

Castiel hizo lo mismo, amasando las nalgas de Nathaniel y apretándolo hacia sí para que sus miembros se rozaran. Se había puesto duro de nuevo. Ambos movieron sus caderas ante la placentera sensación de tocarse.

El pelirrojo tomó al más bajo y le dio la vuelta, poniéndolo en cuatro. Dio una fuerte nalgada sacándole un chillido desesperado a Nathaniel.

—¡Ah, Castiel! —sollozo el rubio.

Palmeó el trasero con una rudeza urgencia, turnándose en dar una nalgada y luego acariciar el área para que el dolor fuera soportable. El pene de Nathaniel estaba chorreando de líquido pre seminal, estaba desesperado por correrse, solo podía sollozar y gemir el nombre de Castiel, sintiendo el delicioso escozor en su trasero.

Nathaniel tenía ese fetiche por ser sometido y Castiel el de someterlo.

Prosiguió los azotes hasta que sintió el ardor en su propia mano, el trasero del otro estaba de un apetecible color rojizo. Manoseo el área, sumergiendo sus manos en ese pedazo de carne, Nathaniel poseía un trasero delicioso. Propinó un mordisco en el glúteo izquierdo, causando que el escritor se retorciera de placer. Lambio la zona y repartió besos aligerando el dolor, luego, movió su boca hacia ese agujero palpitante que desde hace horas estaba llamándolo. Se enfrasco de lleno, lamiendo y chupando, los brazos del rubio fallaron y se cayó sobre la cama con el culo hacia arriba.

Castiel propinó lamidas chupadas, regalándole un beso negro en todo su esplendor. Estiró la mano para tomar la botella de lubricante que había dejado sobre la cama y sin alejar su boca del trasero de Nathaniel, vertió una gran cantidad sobre sus dedos.

Nathaniel no podía parar de soltar libidinosos gemidos en su desesperación por venirse. Todavía estaba ese escozor en su culo, sumado a la deleitosa sensación de la lengua de Castiel, no podría soportarlo mucho. Su pene palpitaba necesitado de ser tocado también. Grito al instante que el primer dedo se enterró en su interior, saliendo y entrando repetidas veces. Él ya se había preparado un poco en el baño, pero ni por asomo sus dedos le causaban lo mismo que los de su novio, era completamente distinto.

Empotró un segundo dedo, moviéndolos y expandiendo el espacio. Quería preparar bien a su novio para que lo recibiera como es debido y así pudieran hundirse en el placer absoluto.

Cuando cuatro dedos podían entrar y salir sin problema, Castiel supo que ya estaba listo. Lo giro sobre la cama, plantando un beso en sus labios. Se irguió un poco para tomar las esposas que dejo en la mesita de noche. Tomo dos juegos y encerró las manos de Nathaniel en ellas, poniendo el otro extremo en la base de la cama.

—¿Es necesario? Me siento un poco expuesto —confesó el rubio. Tenía el cabello revuelto y el sonrojo hasta el cuello. Las orejas de gato todavía se exhibían en su cabello.

Castiel sonrió y planto un beso en su frente.

—Eres hermoso, Nath —elogio.

Eso bastó para callar sus quejas y solo se dejó hacer por su novio. Castiel sostuvo el falo de Nathaniel subiendo y bajando su mano, acariciándolo antes de fundirse dentro de él. Normalmente lo hacían con condón para que el rubio no tuviera que limpiarse después, pero era un momento especial y ambos querían sentirse plenamente.

Castiel entro de una estocada, los dos soltaron un gemido ante la sensación. El pelirrojo nunca se cansaba de la estrechez de su novio. Se quedó así un momento para que Nathaniel se acostumbrara, después de todo, no lo habían hecho en meses.

—Me encanta tu interior, Nathaniel —murmuró, repartió besos alrededor de su cuello y en sus pezones.

—Ah, Castiel, te sientes tan bien —ronroneo, cerró los ojos, la sensación era abrumadora—. Muévete, está bien.

—¿Seguro? Ha pasado un tiempo.

—Sí, y-yo, lo necesito —Nathaniel se lamió los labios, abrió los ojos para mirar lujuriosamente a su novio—. Tócame, Castiel.

No necesito decirlo dos veces, pues el guitarrista lo tomo con fuerza y arremetió contra él. Lo penetró con ímpetu, quería hacer un desastre de él, joderlo hasta que su culo doliera al día siguiente, hacerlo hasta que no pudiera correrse más. Lo embistió una y otra vez, disfrutando de la presión ejercida en su pene.

—Me estas apretando de manera exquisita, Nathaniel —gruño—. Podría morir de lo bien que se siente. Te amo.

Nathaniel se retorcía intentando zafar sus manos para tocar a su novio, pero las esposas se lo impedían. El pequeño dolor del metal apresando sus manos era un estimulante para moverse también.

Castiel alzo las piernas del rubio y las colocó sobre sus hombros, logrando entrar más profundo. Enganchó sus manos en sus nalgas, clavando sus uñas y atrayéndolo más si eso era posible.

—¡M-más! ¡N-no te detengas! ¡T-te amo! —Las lágrimas de placer corrían de los ojos de Nathaniel, que no dejaba de gritar y sollozar por lo increíblemente bien que se sentía.

Se había masturbado un par de veces durante el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, a fin de cuentas, él también tenía necesidades, incluso uso un par de juguetes como dildos, pero era un mundo de distancia si comparaba lo bien que se sentía con Castiel a esos juguetes que ahora le parecían ridículos.

El orgasmo estaba cerca, ambos lo sentían, casi eran capaces de saborear esa sensación. Castiel se inclinó hacia adelante para alcanzar los labios de su novio, agradeciendo que Nathaniel fuera flexible. Continúo penetrando sin descanso, cada vez entrando más profundo, las paredes de Nathaniel se ceñían y lo apretujaban como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Se corrieron al mismo tiempo, susurrándose lo mucho que se amaban y besándose.

Se quedaron unidos un momento, jadeantes y cubiertos de sudor y semen. Castiel salió del interior de Nathaniel soltando un gemido por la sensibilidad, el líquido blanquecino salió manchando las sábanas . Sus torsos estaban sucios por la corrida de Nathaniel. Castiel quiso tirarse a la cama y dormir, pero debía de liberar a su novio. Saco la llave del cajón de la mesa de noche y abrió las esposas dejando un beso en las muñecas de su novio. Lanzó las orejas de gato al suelo, se habían caído durante el ajetreo.

Castiel se sacó el resto del uniforme para quedar desnudo y se metió entre las sábanas con su novio, se dieron mimos y dijeron palabras amorosas adormilados por la acción previa. No había sido suficiente para saciar las ansias del otro, pero estaban cansados. Tomarían una breve siesta y después regresarían a la acción.

—Te amo tanto, Castiel —ronroneo el rubio, se hundió entre el espacio del cuello e su novio.

—Yo también te amo —contestó dándole varios besos en la cabeza—. Solo podre quedarme una semana contigo antes de tener que irme a Lyon a dar un concierto.

—Eso está muy lejos —dijo adormilado—. No vayas y quédate conmigo.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —sugirió el pelirrojo. Nathaniel se separó un poco para mirarlo—. No es la primera vez que me acompañas a un concierto, podremos pasar más tiempo juntos, hacer turismo y hasta podrías conseguir inspiración para tu libro.

Nathaniel lo pensó, tenía trabajo, el plazo para entregar el primer avance de su obra se acercaba y además acababa de vender los derechos, no sabía si sería buena idea dejar todo e irse...

¡Al diablo! ¡Quería estar con Castiel!

—Está bien —acepto—. Pero tendrás que escucharme mientras te digo todo lo que va ocurrir y ayudarme a saber si me falta algo.

Castiel sonrió y apretó a Nathaniel contra sí.

—Me ofende hasta que lo dudes, rubia —bromeo—. Tengo algo para ti.

Se levantó de la cama y fue desnudo hasta su equipaje. Nathaniel lo observó, desviando los ojos por su espalda y trasero.

"Basta, Nathaniel, acabamos de hacerlo", se dijo.

Castiel volvió metiéndose entre las sábanas de nuevo. Saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada de color azul de su espalda. Nathaniel se levantó de inmediato, mirándolo estupefacto.

—¿Qué...? —La pregunta quedo a medias, incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Castiel sonrió y tomo su mano.

—Tengo esto desde el año pasado —confesó, soltó esa extra risa de cuando estaba nervioso—. No lograba encontrar el momento correcto para dártelo, siempre estábamos ocupados, tú con tus libros yo con mi música, y no sé, simplemente, creo que lo pensé demasiado —Abrió la caja, mostrando un anillo de oro reluciente, era sencillo, pero hermoso—. Sé que tal vez tonto porque, bueno, tenemos diez años de relación, vivimos juntos desde los veintiuno y ya prácticamente es como si estuviéramos casados. Sin embargo, quiero hacerlo bien —Revolvió su cabello, intentando encontrar el valor para decirlo—. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Nathaniel?

Nathaniel llevó las manos hacia su boca, no cabía en la sorpresa, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin poder contenerse. Se dio la vuelta estirándose para sacar un pequeño estuche que escondía debajo de la cama, la abrió, encontrando otra caja aterciopelada de color negra.

Castiel casi se cae de la cama cuando la vio.

—¡Yo también la tengo desde hace un año! —dijo entusiasmado, sin poder creérselo—. Me prometí dártelo cuando volvieras de tu gira, no esperaba que esto pasara, yo... —Respiro profundo, intentando calmarse, Castiel había comenzado, de igual forma, a derramar un par de gotas por los ojos—. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Castiel?

—¡Sí, mierda! —exclamó. Se lanzaron a besarse, pero Castiel se separó mirando seriamente a su, ahora, prometido—. ¿Y tú?

—Joder, claro que si —Rió Nathaniel, abrazándolo y besándolo.

Colocaron los anillos en el dedo anular del otro, sin borrar la sonrisa de felicidad absoluta de sus rostros. Se abrazaron con fuerza y se repartieron besos, riendo y repitiendo que se amaban.

Nathaniel recibió el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Un futuro con el amor de su vida.


End file.
